In police work and the like it is generally desirable to be able to capture a fleeing person without injuring the person. In the past, it has been a problem to catch a fugitive and prevent him from fleeing further without imparting some injury or pain to his body.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for capturing a fleeing person without injuring the person.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for entangling a fleeing person such that the person cannot continue to flee.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of snaring a person who wishes not to be caught.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device and method of using the device for catching a fleeing person, such method and device being durable, safe, and easy to use.